


Lasting Moment

by TicklyFandoms



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anna is a sweetheart, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kusanagi patches Tatara up, M/M, Tatara snaps Mikoto out of it, non graphic injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After Mikoto storms off and leaves an injured Totsuka for Kusanagi to patch up, it’s up to Tatara to find him and relax him before he burns a hole in the roof of Homra.





	Lasting Moment

**Author's Note:**

> And if you like what I write, why not support me at https://ko-fi.com/ticklyfandoms or at paypal.me/ticklyfandoms

“Wait, hold on. So tell me how this started again,” Kusanagi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he patched up Totsuka’s wounds. Letting out a sigh and a slight noise of pain as his friend sprayed rubbing alcohol on a pretty bad cut on his arm, Tatara glanced towards the door of Homra and frowned. It has been a while since he and Mikoto got into a pretty bad fight and the redhead stormed out of the bar muttering out something that sounded like, ‘I don’t need you.’ Totsuka had honestly forgotten what they were even fighting about by the time he entered the bar with the wounds he got. Going over the situation again for Kusanagi, Totsuka finished and waited for the other blond to say something. “Okay…so Mikoto did not give you these wounds. That’s good, I was worried for a minute. But since he didn’t, what did?”

“It was those guys that try to provoke King…I sorta got into the middle of it and got banged up, as you can see. King kinda beat them up a little too much and I got on him about it…I guess he was still pretty steaming after seeing what they did to me that he exploded…” Tatara muttered, wincing as Kusanagi rubbed more alcohol on him and finished up with the last bandage. Closing the med-kit, Kusanagi rolled his eyes as Totsuka continued to mutter about their argument before he walked back behind the bar, placing the box back in its place on one of the shelves. Turning around in his barstool, Tatara placed his chin on his hand and observed silently as Kusanagi began to clean up after the other members of their clan. “After that…I haven’t seen King. He just stormed off and left me here. Do you think he’s really mad at me?”

Arching a brow at the slight sullen tone Totsuka suddenly used, Kusanagi went to say something before Anna suddenly made an appearance from the upstairs, looking a bit worried. Noticing Tatara, Anna darted over to the blond and gently touched his bandages with a heavy frown on her face. Letting a soft smile rise on his, Totsuka ruffled her hair and lifted her up, setting her on his lap as he gave her a small hug. Returning it, Anna nuzzled into him before letting out a soft sigh and gazed at the two males with a concerned gaze. It was obvious something was bothering her and when she opened her mouth, the two kept silent to listen.

“Mikoto…he’s up on the roof…his red is kinda scary,” Anna whispered softly, rubbing her eyes softly as a yawn contracted her. Gazing towards Totsuka, Kusanagi gazed towards the ceiling before nodding, mentally telling him that he should go up there before Mikoto lost control even more than he already has. Letting out a soft sigh, Tatara held onto Anna as he stood up and moved towards Kusanagi, handing the small child over to him. Reaching out quickly, Anna grabbed Totsuka’s wrist and refused to let go. Giving her another gentle smile, the blond patted her head and kissed her knuckles, rubbing her small hand. “Please be careful, Totsuka.”

“Don’t worry, my dear Anna. I’ll be fine, you and I both know King would never hurt me. Let Kusanagi put you to bed, okay?” Tatara asked her softly, beaming when she nodded. Standing back up, Totsuka gave Kusanagi a thankful look before he slowly made his way towards the stairs to the upper levels. Giving the two one last look, Tatara waved before he made his climb towards the roof, holding his breath once he was out of Anna’s sight. By the time he reached the roof of the building, he could feel the heavy burning aura Mikoto was giving off. Taking in a deep breath, Totsuka slowly pushed open the door and peeked out, seeing Mikoto sitting on the concrete roof, smoking a cigarette. “Hey King. You’re worrying Anna down there…what’s got you this worked up?”

Glaring at the blond as he closed the door behind him, Mikoto grumbled and watched as Tatara stepped towards him. Letting a heavy growl emanate from his throat, the Red King was slightly glad when Totsuka froze slightly but sneered when the blond shrugged and continued to walk towards him. Snapping his fingers, Mikoto let a burst of flaming aura circle around him so that Totsuka couldn’t step anywhere closer to him. Letting out a sigh as he seen this, Tatara crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the roof. It was obvious that Mikoto was acting a bit like he was throwing a tantrum, but he really needed him to calm down so he wouldn’t burn a hole in Kusanagi’s roof and ruin his precious bar. Strengthening his resolve, Tatara stepped forward and eased himself through the flames with a smirk that rivaled Mikoto’s.

“Get away from me before I break every bone in your body,” Mikoto growled warningly, making Totsuka pause before he let out a snort and sat down in front of the redhead. Reaching out, Totsuka touched Mikoto’s clenched fist and watched as the King’s flaming aura started to dim before completely going out. Continuing to glare at Tatara, Mikoto clicked his tongue in annoyance and pulled his hand away, lighting another cigarette. Watching him quietly for a couple of seconds, Totsuka mentally grinned when he noticed how irritated the King was getting from his constant staring. Having enough, Mikoto flicked the cigarette butt off the building before he moved his fiery gaze back to the blond. “What do you want…?!”

“I came to calm you down because like I said, you’re worrying Anna. We can all sense your inner turmoil from downstairs. What’s got you so pissed, King? Is it me? Are you angry that I stopped you from beating those guys to a bloody pulp?” Tatara sighed out, letting his voice develop a bit of an annoyed tone to it to show how he was feeling. Eyeing Totsuka, Mikoto blew out a sigh and glanced towards the night sky, watching the twinkling stars. Picking at his numbnail, Totsuka took a deep breath and reached for Mikoto’s hand again, threading their fingers together softly. “Because if you’re mad at me King…then tell me. You literally disappeared and left me injured for Kusanagi to see and Anna. That’s one thing I will not let you do and that’s worry Anna like you did.”

Moving his eyes back towards Tatara’s, Mikoto noticed how serious the blond was before he sighed and played with the redhead’s fingers. Feeling guilt beginning to bubble in his stomach, Mikoto fixed his position and moved closer to Totsuka, leaning into the blond as he tightened his grip on their hands. Snuggling into Mikoto, Tatara rubbed his thumbs over the King’s slightly bruised knuckles before he yawned. Moving his head, Mikoto pressed a small kiss to Totsuka’s temple, making the blond blush slightly and hide his face in his King’s neck. Chuckling softly at the display, Mikoto moved his gaze back up to the stars as he tried to figure out what to say.

“I’m sorry…I’m not mad at you for stopping me like you did. I just lost my temper and…as uneasy about losing control and accidentally hurting you more than you already were. That’s why I left you there while I walked around for a little while,” Mikoto grumbled out, keeping his gaze away from Totsuka’s prying eyes. Glancing back down at their hands, Tatara smiled softly and nodded, making the guilt that was developing in Mikoto’s stomach instantly fade away. Letting out a sigh, Mikoto moved his eyes away from the sky to look at Tatara as he said his next words. “I’m sorry for making you and Anna worried…should I apologize to her or something?”

“No…she’s already sleeping. I think she’ll realize you’re sorry, so don’t worry about doing anything that would make you uncomfortable. Just give her a little extra attention the next day, okay?” Totsuka whispered, shuffling closer to Mikoto as a shiver ran through his frame. Noticing this, Mikoto heated up his body which made the blond smile as he instantly grew warm through the embering aura. Laying their legs out straight as they leaned against the brick border of the roof, Tatara looped their ankles together as they continued to watch the night sky together, letting the only noise being the cars that were driving past the Homra building. “Can we stay and watch the stars for a little while longer before we head back inside?”

Nodding slightly, Mikoto pulled Totsuka closer, pressing another soft kiss to his blond hair before he directed his attention back to the night sky. Smiling softly, Tatara kept his eyes on the stars before he noticed a shooting star. Pointing at it firmly and slightly shouting as he saw it, the two made silent wishes before they grew silent again, enjoying the now peaceful atmosphere around the two of them. What they didn’t know is that they both wished for the same thing.

“Let this moment last forever.”


End file.
